


You Know How to Make me Feel It

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philnda as Skye's surrogate parents, mentions of Philinda, mentions of huntingbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson keeps sending Ward on missions effectively ruining Skye's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How to Make me Feel It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyTwistedSilverware](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyTwistedSilverware/gifts).



> A/N: I was asked to make a dedication to Silver Spoon since this was written for her per her excellent prompt. And okay it took more than 40 minutes but it's awesome, S! (Modest much, Maria?) Anyway I'm dedicating this to Silver Spoon and to the new turn out friendship took today since I wrote porn for her. Twelve days and counting! Tittle taken from Rihanna's Roc Me Out, you should listen to it!

 

 

 

This is torture!

 

That's the only way she can describe it. Coulson had said Ward would be gone for three days and it has been three fucking months! It's not like she can't handle herself or that she can't wait but to be honest Skye can't wait for her boyfriend to be back.

 

A few years back when they were still apart and she had no idea what Grant Ward could do with his tongue Skye was fine with only getting off using her hand (there's no question about a vibrator in the base, not after the last time Hunter found it in her drawer). She won't even touch the subject that everyone in the team is getting some except of her!

 

Even her parents!

 

(Ew, no. She shouldn't be thinking about that.)

 

Anyway, the situation is so bad she can't even wear jeans anymore. She's kind of thankful for the nice summer weather and the high temperature. She can wear dresses without fearing of losing a limp from the cold. Bobbi and Jemma make fun of her for her situation and Skye flips them off every single time. They can both suck it! Actually scratch that, from what she knows they both suck something constantly. That's the cause of their good mood.

 

She wonders some times if this is the way God is punishing her for what she made Grant got through. Since they've got together Coulson sent him off to one mission after the other. Then again maybe she should look into that? She doesn't put it past her surrogate dad to use missions as a way to keep Grant from defiling her. Which sucks because Skye enjoys being defiled very, very much!

 

"Baby girl?" She jumps a little at Trip's words, other than blue balls Skye finds herself suffering from lack of attention too. Fuck if she got even one code right since he left! "You okay?"

 

"What do you think?" She snaps and watches as he cocks his head to the side.

 

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" He complains raising his hands in surrender.

 

"I'm sorry." She apologises weakly. "But at this point I'm seriously thinking of taking Hunter and Bobbi up on their offer about that threesome."

 

"The proposal still stands!" Hunter materialises beside her and Skye wants to just slap that smirk off of his face. Or maybe that's just her messy nerves due to the lack of sex.

 

"It does!" Bobbi nods from her place at the couch a few feet away.

 

"Fuck you." She replies sarcastically stabbing her dinner to death. Those peas just have to die you know!

 

\0/

 

"That bad, huh?" May finds her in her bunk, laying on top of the covers of her bed with her legs slightly apart, no friction is kind of a rule by now. She has given up on wearing any kind of pants two weeks ago, they only serve to remind her the constant state of her sexual life. Which is non existent if you're wondering. The harsh fabric rubs against her sensitive flesh and gets her all worked up and of course Ward's nowhere near to relieve the tension.

 

"Is it weird?" She's geniually curious about this. "I mean is it normal to have a sex drive like that.?" Melinda laughs softly as she takes a sit at the edge of the bed.

 

"You probably don't want to hear about it but your father and I were much, much worse back in the day. I mean Maria could barely get out of the apartment before I had him flat on his back after he was back from a mission." Skye frowns at the mention of May and Coulson like that, she doesn't really want to know. "Being away from a significant other makes everything harder and when you're as young as you? Doubles the pain."

 

"It's ridiculous! I can't even wear pants anymore!" She whines throwing an arm over her eyes making Melinda laugh again.

 

"Patience is a virtue, baby girl." She says in a voice Skye has dubbed as May's Mama-voice and pats her shoulder comforting. "Good things come to those who wait."

 

\0/

 

The worst thing are the dreams to be honest, actually more like memories of past times they've been together and Skye curses her good memory. She always manages to wake up just a second before that sweet torture ends.

 

"Skye?" She ignores the deep male voice and pulls the thin sheet tighter around her, she's resulted to sleeping naked. She blames the summer heat and the fact that they're underground for it and not her lack of sexual life. What? It's a believable excuse! No one buys it, anyway. "Skye." The voice insists and a hand slips under the cotton fabric covering her body.

 

"Go away." She mumbles still half asleep because she'll get annoyed if she wakes up and he's not here again.

 

"Is this a proper way to welcome me back?" He laughs softly and she finally forces her eyes open.

 

"Grant?" He's leaning over her, each strong arm resting on either side of her head and she's eyes level with his biceps. Were they always so big or is it just her hormones messing with her?

 

"In the flesh." He teases kissing the corner of her mouth.

 

"You're back." She says sitting up and the sheet slips from her body.

 

"You're naked." He retorts, his eyes glued on her chest. Well, that's nothing new, he's still not over her boobs.

 

"Do something about it!" She's on her back the next moment and he's on top of her but Skye's okay with it. Who wouldn't be with a six foot two demigod doing despicable things to them? That defiling thing we're taking about, remember? "God, I missed you." She whimpers between pulls of their lips as she works on his clothes, trying to get him naked as fast as she can. She sighs happily when his shirt hits the floor and her eyes wander down his chest, nails raking down his abs towards his zipper.

 

"I missed you too, babe." He murmurs kissing her neck and his fingers wrap around her wrists stopping whatever she was going to do. "No, let me apologise for being gone so long." He says and his lips worship her skin, trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth, down the column of her neck, paying his respects to both of her breasts with equal affection, kissing the scars on her stomach and finally, finally settling between her legs.

 

Skye's hips shot up the moment he runs his tongue through her slit, normally it would take much more to get her going but the separation has worked her up so bad it's not even funny anymore. He spreads her legs open with little resistance from her and the moan he gets in return when he slips a finger inside her tight heat is all kinds of sinful.

 

"Grant, please!" She wiggles against his mouth begging for more and he doesn't disappoint. Grant adds another finger scissoring them inside her as his tongue keeps working on her clit with quick flicks. Skye has taken on grabbing his hair with one hand while the other is wrapped around the metal headboard of her bed and she's ridding his face with everything she has. "Fuck!" The sob that leaves her body is choked and her back arches off of the bed as her first orgasm of the night crushes over her in waves.

 

He doesn't stop though, no. He's pushing her off of the edge again and again and again until Skye can't remember her own name anymore. Still it's not enough for her, she needs to feel him inside her and Grant has pretty much the same idea. She has him out of his clothes before you can even say Shield. Skye pushes him on his back with a little more force than she intended to but he doesn't seem to mind though as his hands settle on her hips.

 

They both sigh happily as she lowers herself on his length slowly. His lips find hers as she starts to move deliberately at first drawling the pleasure out, just enjoying the way his cock rubs all the right places inside her just right. Soon enough though they both need more and they let each other know.

 

"Come one, sweetheart." He urged her on, hands tight against her hips helping her move. "Fuck me, Skye!" The loud slap against her ass echoes in the small room. In the back of her mind she registers that they might be making too much noise, the team might hear them but she doesn't care.

 

The only thing Skye cares about is that his hand keeps coming down against her bottom and it only serves into igniting the fire inside her more. Her nails are biting on the taut skin of his chest making him groan. She's gone the next moment, the fourth orgasm of the night chocking her up, stealing all the air from her lungs. Grant's not done yet though, flipping them over he hovers over her tiny body. He throws her legs over his shoulders and thrusts up inside her hard, fucking her into the mattress.

 

"Come on, Grant." Her voice is a low seductive whisper against his ear as her arms wrap around his neck. "Come on, lover. You know you wanna come inside me." He groans in answer and she knows she has him exactly where she wants him. "I want it, Grant! Give it to me!" His hips slam against hers, and Skye moans in pleasure once more.    

 

She's spent but if she needs to she'll pull another one just for him, only for him. Grant mumbles her name before going rigid over her, holding still as he empties himself deep inside her. Skye holds him as they both calm down, his body is weighting her down but she welcomes the familiar feeling of having her other half back in her arms.

 

"I should go away more often." He teases and she slaps him on the back softly.

 

"Don't even joke about it." She says before pulling down for another kiss.

 


End file.
